OWL PHARAOH IS TRASH (RAGE)
Violette: Why hello Youtube! So Cody came to visit us, and he and William are having an argument. William: I’m telling you, Owl Pharaoh is trash! Hell of a Night is the only good song! Cody: Have you forgot Upper Echelon, Uptown, Quintana, and Blocka La Flame? Those are good songs! William: BUT THEY SUCK ASS!!! Cody: Okay then... Pull out the zip, pull out the ride (Roll out) We so high, upper echelon (Straight up) We so fuckin' high, I'm upper echelon (Damn, La Flame, straight up!) Pull out the zip, pull out the ride (Roll out, bando) We so high, upper echelon (Bando, straight up) We so fuckin' high, I'm upper echelon (Straight up, damn!) Dozin' off them Xannies, just popped a bandie Wave rock like Atlantic, froze like Atlantic Party at the Sphinx, damn that's so outlandish (Straight up) She gon' make it clap, clap, throw them bands (Up) Walkin' through the Waldorf they know my name here (La Flame) Dropped out, got signed, got mom house all in the same year (Straight up) Don't you come around, we ain't got the time, B, naww (Straight up) Watch me do the Randy, touchdown (Bricks) Knew how much I get, think La Flame the golden child (La Flame) Ridin' right behind her, pull up beside her (Skrt) We poppin' champagne, damn you apple cider William: You know what? If there was a rape button, I’d be using it right now! Unless, you’re a faggot and you like that sort of shit. And then, I’ll just rape your mom instead! Violette: WILLIAM!!! Cody: See? Even your own mother hates you! William: I DON’T CARE!!! Cody: Okay! Straight from Mexico, call her Quintana Damn she smoke my dope Swear to God we go Rambo If you disrespect the dope Straight from Mexico, call her Quintana Damn she smoke my dope Swear to God we go Rambo If you disrespect the dope Praise to the pope Bless you with this dope Step into my world where we get ghost Cause in my mind we float Every time we step into 1Oak They tweaking off the coke Fuck I'm out my mind, I'm burning bread So much let's have a toast Cause my niggas and momma know If I wasn't here, nigga I'd be dead Now I'm in the building thinking billions Counting millions, what a feeling Remember when I never ever made shit? Now me and my niggas rocking chains And whipping slave ships Now who the slave bitch? William: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! TRAVIS SCOTT IS THE WORST RAPPER EVER!!! Cody slams a laptop at William Violette: CODY NO!!! DON’T HURT MY BABY WILLIAM!!! William slams Cody Violette: WILLIAM!!! Cody: Crying William: GET REKT!!! Our first kiss in the livin' room That's a hella way to end the night A hella way to end the night We did drugs in the bedroom (Bedroom) That's a hella way to end the night A hella way to end the night But she caught me fuckin' in the bathroom (Bathroom) Rubbers all over the bathroom That's a hella way to end the night Tonight (Tonight) I left my girl in the south, but this gold in my mouth (Mouth) Thought I was in over my head, all my niggas is dead William: Yes... that is music right there... Cody: I’M LEAVING!!! Leaves Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:DaddyOFive